


Let's Do this Thing

by alexcat



Series: August 2019 Drabbles [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Drabble, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 17:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20213560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: You gotta have friends.





	Let's Do this Thing

Rocket held the blue girl’s hand, squeezing it tight. He wanted to tell her how glad he was to see her, to see someone from his family. 

He liked these humans, too. They never stopped trying, hoping, working to get their people back.

He also liked Thor. The big dumb lummox needed help to do almost everything, but he sure was one of the bravest idiots Rocket ever met.

He _ wanted_ to tell them all how much he cared, how proud he was to be counted among them. 

What he said was “All right, you dumbasses, let’s do this thing!”

**Author's Note:**

> My [**Tumblr**](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/alexcat45).


End file.
